Ruby in the Sky with Dia
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Ruby is on his way to the Kanto region to attend a meeting with the other Pokedex Holders. He meets Diamond, a young trainer from Sinnoh. On their way, they talk about their boyfriends, Steven and Pearl, and how mean and unfair they can be. They decide to pay them back. Though, some things didn't go as they have planned. Ishishipping, Clingyshipping


Ruby sighed deep as he slumped down his seat in the airplane. Why of all moments, did his father called him back while he was still busy conquering all the Sinnoh Contests? Oh yeah, because some Pokemon Professor from Kanto wanted to hold a meeting with all Pokedex Holders. Talk about a pain! He had better things to do than meeting other people that weren't interested in Contests, like Sapphire.

He looked angrily out off the window, murmuring to himself. "Umm, excuse me…" Ruby looked up at young boy. He wore a red cap with a blue jacket and red scarf. He looked younger than Ruby was. "What is it?" The annoyed teen asked irritated. The younger boy shocked back. "Umm, umm… I'm afraid you're sitting on my seat…" The boy said.

Ruby blinked with his eyes. He grabbed his bag and rummaged though it in search for his flight ticket. He checked the number on his ticket and then his seat number. "Oh, you're right. I'm sorry." The white capped teen said and made an attempt to stand up. "Oh, don't bother. It's just one seat difference. I'll just sit down on yours then." The younger boy sat down and smiled at Ruby. The other teen gave the smaller boy a smile back. He was quite friendly.

"My name is Diamond, by the way. But you can call me Dia if you want." The boy introduced himself. "Mine's Ruby."

"Ruby? I think I've heard that name before." The older teen jerked up in his seat. "Really?" He asked interested. Dia started thinking. "Hmm… Ah, I remember now! I've seen you in the Floaroma Contest. In the Beauty section, if I'm not mistaken. You've won it, didn't you?" He asked. Ruby smiled proud. "Well, that's right. But, I was in all the sections. Not just Beauty and I won those too." He said. "Wow, really? That's so cool!" Dia exclaimed.

Ruby's ego just got a little bigger.

"So, why are you going to Kanto?" Dia asked. Ruby sighed deep again. "I have to go to a meeting…" He said. "You too? I'm also going to a meeting." The younger boy said, blinking wondered with his eyes. Ruby looked at him. "You aren't a Pokedex Holder by any chance?" He asked. "Oh, yes I am." Dia said smiling and showed Ruby his Pokedex. The white capped teen showed Dia his Pokedex. "You're a Pokedex Holder too? That's so neat!" The younger one said. "Yeah… fantastic…" Ruby said and looked back out of the window.

Dia sighed relieved. "I'm glad I'm not going alone. It's my first time going to Kanto so I'm afraid I get lost." He said. "It's my first time going to Kanto too. But I guess it's always better to have someone with you." Ruby said.

"Where are you from? I live in Twinleaf Town." Dia said. "Oh, I'm not from Sinnoh. I live in Littleroot Town in the Hoenn Region. Well, I used to live in Johto but we moved when my father became the Petalburg gym leader." Ruby replied. Dia looked with big eyes at Ruby. "You not only live in Hoenn, but you're also the son of a gym leader **and** you used to live in Johto! That's quite the background you have there." The young one said amazed. "Ah, well, I guess it is." Ruby said with a small smile.

"My mother used to participate in contests too." Dia said. Ruby turned his head to the other boy and looked with wide eyes at him. "For real?!" He asked. "Yeah. And she won many Ribbons too." Dia replied smiling. "That's so cool! But, what about you?" Ruby asked. "Me? I'm nothing special."

"For real or are you just being modest?"

"Hmm… Well, I guess I'm some sort of bodyguard."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. Looking Dia over, the white capped teen concluded that Dia didn't seem like a bodyguard. The smaller boy was not just small, he was also fairly thin and seemed just too kind. But perhaps his Pokemon were more show than he was.

"If you're a bodyguard, you're supposed to protect someone, right?" Ruby asked and looked around the airplane. "Ehehe." Dia laughed uneasy. "Well, the person I was supposed to protect already left for Kanto since yesterday. I kind of… missed the airplane." He laughed uneasy again.

"Wait, you left that person alone? Some bodyguard are you." Ruby said. "Oh, no, no. She's not alone. She's with Pearl. He's my, umm… my…" Dia started to fiddle with his fingers nervously. "Your what?" Ruby asked. "Pearl's my boyfriend." Dia whispered. "Oh. That's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. What age is he?"

"He's my age."

"He. I'm dating a guy that's practically being a pedo." Ruby said, looking away with a wry smile. "What?! You are?! Isn't that dangerous?" The smaller lad asked shocked. "Nah. Not really. He's more interested in his research. I can barely get a kiss out off him." Ruby hit his arms behind his neck angrily.

A male voice announced that the plane was ready for take-off and that the passengers had to fasten their seatbelts. After the usual protocol procedures of what you need to do when the oxygen mask came down and where your lifejacket was and where the bathroom was, the plane took flight with Kanto as its next destination.

When the plane was in the air, and when it was safe enough to unbuckle the seatbelts, Dia continued the conversation.

"What do you mean that you can barely get a kiss out off him?" Dia asked. "Well, he searches all kinds of rare stones and does research on them, and he can get so engrossed by it that he mostly ignores me. When was the last time he kissed me? Hmm…" Ruby started to think deep and hard. "I can't even remember!" He stated angrily.

Dia laughed uneasy. "Well, I understand what you mean. Kind of. Pearl can be quite commanding and isn't really much of a Romeo. I mean, I want to do something romantic with him from time to time, you get what I mean?" The smaller boy asked. "Totally! Steven, that's my boyfriend, is exactly like that too! He has zero percent romance inside him and he never, ever came to cheer me on when I had a contest." Ruby agreed with Dia. The younger boy gasped. "That's so mean!"

"I know, right?"

A flight attendant came by with a trolley with food and drink. "Good day, can I offer you something to eat or to drink?" The woman asked. "Oh, yes! I want this and that and two of those, oh and some of that too." Dia said licking his lips. "Certainly." The woman gave the young lad his orders. "Can I offer you something sir?" The flight attendant asked Ruby. Ruby, who stared dumbstruck at the gluttonous lad, looked at the woman. "Just a bottle of water is enough for me." He said. "Certainly."

"Is that all you need?" Dia asked surprised, stuffing his face with one of the cookies he bought. "Uhhh… yeah…" Ruby turned his head. "I'm starting to feel sick." He said to himself.

"Say, you said your boyfriend was called Steven, right?" Dia asked. "Yeah, what of it?" Ruby asked. "You don't mean Steven Stone by any chance, do you?"

"I'm afraid so." Ruby confirmed. "Whoa… that's one big fish you caught." Dia said amazed. The older lad smiled proud. "Ah, well. It was easy for me to wind him around my finger." He said. "But I thought you said Steven was only interested in his research." Ruby sighed deep. "Guess you're right about that."

"Ah well, I bet he doesn't hit you from time to time like Pearl does." Dia said, stuffing his mouth with another snack. The white capped teen shocked. "He abuses you?!"

"Abusing isn't really the right word for it." Dia said with an uneasy smile. "I mean, he sometimes hit me when I do something really stupid. And calls me an idiot too."

"Ha?! Where's the romance in your relation?" Ruby asked dumbstruck.

"Hmm… Pearl protects me from time to time." Dia blushed while smiling. Ruby blinked with his eyes, looking angrily in front of him. The only time Steven protected him was from a horde of wild Aron when they first met. And that's about it. They didn't even realized their feelings for each other back then.

"Is something the matter?" Dia asked, noticing the discomfort in the other boy's eyes. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing." Ruby murmured. "Ehh… but I'm sure Steven did _something_ romantic once." The smaller lad said, trying to lift the mood.

Ruby started thinking again. "Well… he did say once that he had to think of me when he found a ruby. But he said I was more stunning than that stone." Ruby smiled shyly. "Aww. That's so sweet. And, did he gave you that ruby?" Dia asked. "No, he did not."

And there was the damper on the mood again.

"You know, what's wrong with Steven? He only pays me attention when he's not in a cave or in his office doing work and that is really rare. I mean, how can you possibly have a relation if you don't spend time with each other from time to time?!" Ruby asked angrily. "I get what you mean. Pearl and I spend a lot of time together, but not to the things I want to do with him. It's kind of the same… I think." The smaller boy said.

"At least you see him." The white capped teen murmured. "Ever since I'm in Sinnoh, he hasn't called me even once. Once! And I even didn't told him I left Hoenn! That jerk doesn't care whether I'm around him or not." Tears appeared in Ruby's eyes. "Pearl called me yesterday… and all he did was yelling and shouting and calling me a big, dumb idiot that doesn't care about anything but food and… and…" The red capped boy started to tremble while tears appeared in his eyes as well.

"Oh, live is so unfair for us!" The two shouted, falling in each other arms, sobbing and weeping out the unfairness to anyone who wanted to listen to them.

The entire flight, the two kept pointing out their lover's bad points, which annoyed the other passengers greatly, but the two lads didn't cared about that at all.

"Pearl is such a meany!"

"Steven loves his stones more than me!"

"He's so hotheaded!"

"He has no feelings!"

"Always does what he wants!"

"Never calls me!"

"Ridicules my cooking!"

"Doesn't cheer me on!"

"He's an absolute, unromantic jerk!" The two ended their rant, which was a relief to every other passenger on the plane. "You know what, it's time we show those two who's the boss in this relation!" Ruby stated. "Yeah! Next time Pearl and Steven do what _we_ want and not what _they_ want!" Dia agreed with a firm nod. "And even if they look at us with their innocent puppy dog eyes, we have to be persistent and don't succumb to them!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

The two lads looked in front of them, fire burning in their eyes as the airplane flew towards the Kanto Region.

The plane landed in a city east of Fuchsia City. The two youngsters decided to stay the night in a hotel before they moved to Pallet Town the next day.

The next morning, Ruby was able to find someone who was willing to take them to Cinnabar Island, but then they had to find someone else to take them to their final destination. The two teens didn't had much choice. The white capped teen already received a call from Sapphire, asking where in the world he was. The other Pokedex Holders were there already! Ruby practically yelled at her that he was on his way and that she shouldn't bother him so much.

Thus the two youngsters climbed aboard the ship, and set sail to Cinnabar Island. Upon their arrival, there was a festival going on, so the two decided to stay on the island, not caring what the others might think. Well, Ruby couldn't leave without Dia anyway and Dia didn't want to leave until he tried some of Cinnabar Island's specialties. Besides, the last ferry to Pallet Town already left when the two youngsters arrived so they _had_ to stay.

In the hotel, Ruby went through everything with Dia again. "So, we ignore them when they talk to us, we do whatever we want and importantly, we do NOT succumb to their pleads!" Ruby said. Dia nodded while eating a late evening snack. "We'll let them feel how it feels like to be treated like some sort of pet!" The smaller boy said, munching angrily on his snack. "Good." Ruby grabbed Dia's shoulders. "Dia, tomorrow is your big day. Show that boyfriend of yours you don't agree with his way of treating you!"

"Yes!"

The fire in their eyes burned with even more intensity.

The ferry arrived in Pallet Town and the two youngsters walked through the small village to the address of Professor Oak, the one who planned this entire Pokedex Holder meeting. Ruby knocked on the door of the Professor's lab, who opened the door.

"Oh, you must be Ruby and Diamond. You two have finally arrived. I was starting to get worried." The old man said smiling. "I'm sorry we're late, sir. But the last ferry left when we arrived on Cinnabar Island." Dia said excusing, not mentioning that, even when they could have made the last ferry, they still would have stayed due to the festival. "Oh, please, call me Professor Oak." The Pokemon Professor said. "I'm just glad you two made it. Let's go to my back yard. The others are gathered there."

Professor Oak guided the two youngsters to his back yard. Upon their arrival, a loud and angry voice boomed through the yard.

"DIAMOND! YOU'RE LATE!" As the other Pokedex Holders stared dazed at the red faced, fuming blond, Ruby and Dia looked at each other. The smaller lad gave Ruby a small nod, confirming their plan.

Pearl stumped angrily towards Dia. "Diamond! How dare you to be late?! Do you know what I had to go through with that Ojou-sama over there?! She kept nagging and commanding and… gyaaaa! She was driving me insane!" The angry blond pointed an accusing finger to a dark blue haired girl, wearing a white cap and a pink coat. The girl huffed, and aimed her nose in the air.

Just like they had agreed, Dia looked at Pearl with a bored expression. He then looked over the blond his shoulder and smiled when seeing the girl. "Ojou-sama!" He dragged Ruby with him, away from Pearl. The young blond looked dazed at the red caped boy. Dia ignore him. He ignored him! Dia ignored Pearl! What was going on?!

"Ojou-sama, I'm so sorry I missed the plane. I hope you aren't too mad." Dia said excusing. "It's alright, Dia. But next time, make sure you're in time." The young girl said and looked at Ruby. "And this is?" She asked. "This is Ruby. I met him on the plane. Without him, I probably would have never found this place." Dia said, introducing Ruby to the girl. "Thank you for staying at Dia's side. He can be quite the scatterbrain." She said. "I didn't had much choice. We were going to the same place after all." Ruby said.

"Rubyyyyyyy!" Sapphire yelled and tackled the white capped trainer on the ground. "What in the?! Get off of me, Sapphire!" The youngster struggled to get loose from the brunette's iron grip. "You little runt! You're not only late but you dare snappin' at me? Who do you think you are?!" The girl with the green bandana screeched. "Get off me!" Ruby was able to push Sapphire off of him. "Why don't you mind your own business?!" He said, smoothening his clothes as he stood up. "You really are unbelievable, you know that?!" Sapphire exclaimed. "What?" Ruby asked, not understanding where the brunette was getting at. "You took a plane and a boat and you're still late! While I used my Pokemon to get here!" Sapphire said proud.

"Go take a hike…"

"WHAT?! Well, I oughta…!"

Dia and the young lady looked with big eyes at the squabbling trainers, just like every else was.

"I knew I recognized that voice!" Ruby looked bewildered when Steven entered his field of vision, but he quickly returned to his cool composure. "What are you doing here?" He asked the older male with a sneer in his voice. "Oh, well… it's been so long since we last saw each other and when I heard you were going to Kanto, I decided to go as well. I wanted to see you." Steven said smiling at his young lover.

"Has it been that long?" Ruby asked uninterested. Steven looked wide eyed at the white capped teen. "Y-You mean you didn't notice?" Steven asked dazed. "No, not really. I was too busy with my contests to realize that." Ruby retorted. "O-Oh… I knew you were busy with your contests, but…"

"But what? You're busy with your work, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then why are you complaining?"

Ruby walked away from Steven, his face straight, but he grinned inside. He sat down a bench, draping one leg over the other, his head turned away from Steven.

Dia was amazed how Ruby was able to fend Steven off. Seeing that, he was sure to do the same to Pearl.

"Tch. That guy acts like a total bitch." Pearl said. "Pearl!" Dia exclaimed angry. "What? Aren't I right then? This guy came from Hoenn especially to see him and that white capped guy brushes him off just like that. That's just mean." Pearl said. "You can be mean!" Dia stated and stumped away. "Huh what?"

"Hey, Ruby, let's go take a look at the water Pokemon over there." Dia said. "Okay." Ruby stood up from the bench, leaving Steven behind. The two joined some other trainers who were also by the lake and started chatting.

Pearl and Steven looked how their lovers spend more time with each other than with them. And every time one of the two other males tried to have a conversation with his lover, the other one brushed him off or they ran away to someplace else, getting fascinated by the local Pokemon.

And to their horror, the two young lads seemed really close to each other. _What if they…_

They couldn't even imagine what they just thought. And Pearl wasn't going to allow Dia going out with someone else.

The two youngsters were talking to each other when suddenly Pearl butted in. He grabbed Ruby's collar and smashed the trainer against a tree. "Pearl!" Dia exclaimed. "Listen up you! What do you think you're doing, huh?! Dia is MY boyfriend and you should stay away from him!" Pearl besieged out. "Pearl, let him go!" the smallest boy uttered and tried to push Pearl away from Ruby. "I'll deal with you later!" The blond growled and pushed Dia with his other free hand away.

The youngster fell hard on the ground, grabbing his wrist as he yammered in pain. "Dia!" Ruby exclaimed worried. "Where are you looking at, huh?! You think you have the time to look at someone else?!"

"If you would open your eyes, you would see what you just have done!" Ruby retorted. "Open my eyes?! You're the one butting in into our relation so why don't I shut yours?!"

"Pearl, that's enough!" The young Lady noticed the scene and hurried over to the injured Dia, kneeling down next to him.

"Dia is in pain, Pearl, so why don't you care for him?!" She asked angry, holding the yammering boy against her chest. "I said I would deal with him later!" Pearl didn't hear Dia was in pain. He could only hear his own rage running through his body, begging to pound the other guy in his face.

The blond raised a fist in Ruby's direction. "Pearl, stop it!" The young Lady yelled out. "Take this!" Pearl's fist was closing in on Ruby's face, but stopped a few inches in front of him. A large shadow doomed above the two. It held Pearl's fist tightly. Ruby looked at Steven, who saved him from being pounded in the face.

There was complete silence. The only sound was Dia sobbing and yammering. His wrist was already swollen.

Pearl finally caught on to the sobbing of his lover and he looked at the red caped lad. His eyes widened in shock as he realized the damage he had caused. He let go of Ruby's collar and kneeled down next to Dia.

"Oh, Dia. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." He extended a hand to sooth the weeping boy, but Dia slapped Pearl's hand away with his other good hand. "D-Dia?"

"Y-You c-can be s-such a jerk! Y-You're a b-big meany! Y-You only d-do what y-you want a-and n-never pay a-attention t-to me!" The smaller boy cried. "Dia, no, I only…"

"Oh, shut up, Pearl!" Dia stood up. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear your excuses!" He shrunk away in his collar as another wave of pain rushed through his wrist.

He yammered. "Can I take a look at it?" Steven asked. He gently grabbed Dia's swollen wrist. "Hmm… this doesn't look good. His wrist seems to be broken. You need to go to a hospital immediately." He said. Pearl shocked. "I'll take him there." The young Lady said and walked away with Dia, saying soothing words to comfort the young boy.

As they disappeared out of sight, Steven turned to Ruby. "Is this what you wanted, Ruby?" He asked. The dazed teenager looked up at Steven. "Due to your stubbornness, someone else got hurt." Ruby gasped. "Wh-What?! My fault? It was him who…"

"Ruby!" The older male slammed both his hands against the tree Ruby was leaning against, looking angry at the young lad. Ruby shocked back.

"You dragged someone else down with your stubbornness and look what just happened! Someone got hurt, Ruby! Someone got hurt because of you… again! Why do you always do things like that?!" Steven asked angry. "Why is it always my fault?" Ruby asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't give me that look, Ruby. You know that won't work on me." Steven said. "Yeah… nothing works on you. No matter what I try. You give a normal, boring rock more attention than me!" The young coordinator pushed the older male away from him and ran away, hiding his tears from the other Pokedex Holders.

"There's a serious problem in their relation." Gold said towards Silver, who nodded in agreement.

The evening fell quickly. The young Lady came back from the hospital saying Dia had to stay the night there. She also lectured Pearl for being so careless and that Dia was right when he said Pearl was a jerk and a big meany.

The blond realized he didn't really treated his lover right and promised the young Lady he would pay more attention to the other boy's needs and feelings. "Promise that to Dia, not me!" She stated and walked away.

Red, Green and Blue went out in search for Ruby. They knew the surrounding area and decided to go look for the other boy, who didn't returned when the sun was setting.

Steven sat in Professor Oak's living room, thinking about his relationship with Ruby. What the young coordinator threw at his head earlier this day was still gnawing on him. Sadly, Steven had to admit Ruby was right. He didn't really gave the white capped teen much attention. But that was because of his work. He just didn't had the time to go out with Ruby often.

And that was also the biggest problem in their relation. Steven was a grown-up man with a job, and Ruby was… still a child. Such relations are doomed to fail.

A pang shot through Steven's heart. He didn't want to lose Ruby. He wanted the boy to stay at his side. Besides, Ruby would eventually become a fine young man on his own and then they could develop their relationship even further. But… that was still so far away.

Loud noises sounded from behind the door. Steven opened it to look what was going on. Apparently, Green had found Ruby. The youth looked at the floor.

"You really know how to piss me off, Ruby!" Sapphire growled angry. "Why don't you have your lovers' quarrel somewhere else?!" She pushed the young one in Steven's direction and closed the door with a slam. "And don't you dare to come out unless you fixed your problems!" She barked at Ruby from behind the door. Steven heard her stumping away.

There was complete silence in the room. None of the two males said something against the other. Ruby was frozen to the floor, not moving an inch from where he stood. He held his head down, hiding his eyes from Steven.

Steven slummed down in an armchair, looking at the youngster. "Ruby, we need to talk." He said. The other trainer didn't reply. "Ruby… what was going on in that head of yours? Why did you suddenly acted so… so cold?" Steven asked. "Is it because I didn't give you enough attention?"

Ruby nodded slowly. Steven sighed deep and leaned back in the armchair, stroking his hair back. "Oh, Ruby. You have to understand I have my work and…"

"And what?!" The white capped teen looked up, tears glimmered in his eyes. "Do I have to wait at home and be happy with those five minutes you give me… on a whole month?!" He asked.

Steven looked at Ruby. His tears streamed down his face. The older male looked away. "I guess we have no choice but to break up." Ruby looked horrified at Steven and shook his head violently. His white cap almost flew off his head. "No! I don't want that!" He exclaimed. "Ruby… we can't go on like this. We will eventually grow out off each other, which is already happening. It's better this way." Steven said. "NO!"

Ruby cried and fell in Steven's arms, sobbing in the older male's shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Steven! I don't want to lose you. So please, don't leave me! I-I'll do anything! I'll help you with your work and I'll quit participating in contests so please, don't leave me alone!"

Steven shocked. What did Ruby just say? Was he willing to sacrifice his precious contests for him? But he loved participating in contests so much! His entire life was based on it! Ruby was willing to give up something he loved so much, but what was Steven willing to give up for the other boy? Nothing. He was so engrossed by his work that he didn't want to sacrifice it. But Ruby was willing to sacrifice his contests just so he could be with him, showing his undying love for the older male.

"Ruby, you don't need to go that far." Steven said holding the boy by his shoulders. "But… but if I don't, you'll leave me! I don't want that. I never intended that! I just… I just… wanted to let you feel how it feels like to be ignored…" Ruby tightened his grip on Steven's coat. "When I saw other couples walking hand in hand with each other, having fun and looking so happy, I just couldn't help but to feel jealous on those people. Because… we never walk hand in hand with each other, we don't have fun and every time we meet, we wind up fighting about stupid things. That's why… that's why I wanted to make you feel how I feel…"

Steven hugged Ruby tightly. "Oh, Ruby! I can't believe you went this far just to show me this." He said. "I've been stupid. Not even grown-ups can have a relation if they don't see each other. I… I promise I'll take some time off of my work from time to time so we can spend time with each other." The older male said. Ruby looked up. "R-Really?" He asked bewildered. Steven never did something like that before. "Yeah. I'll try. And if I don't uphold my promise, you may kick me or something." Steven said. Ruby's face brightened up. "Steven!" The young one kissed the older male.

"I'm so happy you won't leave me." Ruby said when he broke the kiss, hugging Steven tightly. The other male hugged the young one back. "I'll do my best making you even more happy." Steven said.

Ruby nuzzled himself closer to Steven. "Shall we go outside and have a walk?" The older male suggested. Ruby shook his head in Steven's chest. "No. I want to stay like this just a little while longer." The young one said. Steven smiled and removed Ruby's hat. The black haired lad looked up. The older male caressed the small one's cheek. "You're so beautiful, Ruby." He kissed the scar on his forehead. The young one smiled and laid his head against Steven's chest, listening to the steady heart beats of the older man. It sounded like a soothing lullaby to him and his eye lids became heavy.

Steven watched how his young lover dozed off. He himself hit his head back and closed his eyes, happy that he and Ruby were going to give their relationship a second try. And he was sure to do better this time.

After a while, the two fell asleep, holding each other in a close embrace, like they were afraid the other would suddenly leave.

"Why is it so quiet in there?! Haven't you two make up yet?!" Sapphire suddenly burst through the door, making the two males to wake up and look at the young brunette.

Sapphire's head became red when she saw Ruby cradled in Steven's lap. They obviously had made up alright. "Umm… umm… I'm sorry for the intrusion!" She blurted out and left the living room in a hurry.

"Sapphire, you're so lucky! Those two are so cute together!" Blue's voice sounded from behind the door. "Ehhh?! Are you serious?!" Sapphire asked bewildered. "But isn't their relation a little, you know…"

"Aw, come on, Yellow! Where's your sense of romance?"

Both Ruby and Steven looked at the door with a raised eyebrow. "Sometimes, I don't get girls at all." The young one said. Steven nodded in agreement.

"Steven. Is that offer for a walk still open?" Ruby asked, looking at his older lover. Steven smiled. "Of course it is." He said. Ruby jumped from the older man's lap. "Let's go then!" He said excited. "I need to buy some new clothing for my Pokemon…" Ruby hit a hand around his mouth and looked at Steven. "It's alright, Ruby. I'll help you out with it." He said. The youngster shook his head. "No. That's alright. I can do that another time. Let's just… enjoy our time together." He said. Steven grabbed Ruby's hand. "Yeah. Let's." He said, looking lovingly at the smaller boy.

The two left Professor Oak's lab, passing Gold and Silver on their way. "Looks like they made up." Gold said. "Hmm-hmm." Silver nodded.

Pearl gulped as he stood in front of Dia's hospital door, holding a basket of snacks in his hand. _C'mon, Pearl. What are you so afraid of? Just knock his door, go in and apologize. It's that simple! But still…_

The blond was afraid that his boyfriend was still mad at him for breaking his wrist and that he didn't want to make up with him. Thinking about that made him feel sick in his stomach, but he summoned all of his courage and knocked the door thrice.

"Come on in." Dia's voice sounded. With a shaky hand, Pearl opened the door and smiled uneasy at Dia. "H-Hey, Dia. H-How're you doing?" He asked nervous. "Better than yesterday in any case. But it still hurts a little." The young boy said. Pearl looked down.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Dia. I really didn't mean to do that." The blonde said. "It doesn't hurt if you at least try to be more gentle." Dia said a bit stern. "You're always in such a hurry that you can't see the things that are happening around you." He said. "I know." Pearl said with a sigh. "But, I promise I will pay more attention to your feelings and needs, Dia. I really will!" The blond exclaimed.

"Is that why you brought me a basket with all of my favorite snacks?" Dia asked. "Uhh… isn't it good?" Pearl asked, hiding his face behind the basket. "Well, I guess it's better than the hospital food." Pearl looked at Dia and was surprised to see the smaller boy smiling at him. "D-Dia! I-I mean…" The blond scratched his cheek nervously.

"Would you mind opening that up?" Dia asked, pointing at the basket with his good hand. "S-Sure!" Pearl said and sat down on a chair next to Dia's hospital bed. He unwrapped the plastic around the basket. "Which one do you want to have first?" He asked the smaller boy. "Hmm, that one."

"Okay." Pearl unwrapped the cookie and handed it to Dia. "Thanks." The smaller boy said and started to eat the cookie.

"So… when are you coming back home?" Pearl asked. "The doctor is going to do a last check-up on my wrist but I probably may leave the hospital tonight." Dia replied. "That's good." Pearl said relieved. "I still have to wear this stupid plaster for six weeks though."

"Ah…"

"Mind opening up the Pocky?"

"No, not at all!"

Pearl struggled with opening up the Pocky, grumbling things like why that snacks always have to be wrapped in so much plastic that it's almost impossible to open it up. Eventually, he managed to open it somehow and handed it to Dia, who grabbed one and putted it in his mouth.

"Pearl." The blond looked up. Dia was staring at him with the Pocky in his mouth. Pearl blushed. "Y-You sure you want to do this? Wh-What if a nurse comes in?" He asked. "What? We're lovers, aren't we?" Dia stated. "Oh, alright then."

Pearl took the other end of the Pocky in his mouth. The two nibbled closer to each other till their lips met.

When Dia parted, he smiled at Pearl. "See. You can be gentle if you want to." He said. The blond nodded. "You, uhh… want another one?" Pearl held the Pocky in front of him. Dia smiled. "I'd love to."

Pearl stayed at Dia's side till the doctor gave the smaller boy the ok to leave the hospital. The two of them walked back to Professor's Oak lab, they were just having dinner when the two came in.

Ruby stood up from his chair. "Dia! Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Ruby." Dia said smiling. The white capped teen walked up to him. "Dia, I'm so sorry I got you hurt. It's all my fault. If I didn't pushed you into following me then…"

"What are you saying, Ruby? You didn't push me. I followed you willingly." Dia smiled and leaned in closer so Pearl couldn't hear him. "In fact, your plan worked quite well. Look." Dia released a deep sigh. "Aww! I'm so thirsty. I really want something cool to drink."

"I'll go get something right away!" The blond dashed towards the kitchen. "See?" Dia laughed. "Well, I did had to give in just a little before Steven succumbed." Ruby said. "Ah well. The important thing is that they've learned their lesson out of it, right?"

"Right." The two youngsters laughed.

The days that came afterwards were filled with fun moments for the two young lads. Steven actually watched how Ruby was practicing for his next contest instead of strolling of somewhere in search for rare stones. And Dia enjoyed commanding Pearl around, though those commands mostly were to open things up. But on some occasions a sudden "Kiss me." slipped out off the smaller boy's mouth. And that was a command that Pearl loved to accept.

Steven and Ruby went out, doing stuff other couples do, making Ruby feel like they really were a couple this time. And while Ruby came back with plush toys, fabrics to make new clothes for his Pokemon, cute accessories and all of those stuff, Dia came back from his date with Pearl with all kinds of different snacks.

And all that time, Red and Green stared down at Blue, who had a perverted grin on her face and a camera clasped tightly in her hands, following the two couples around like she was some kind of paparazzo. The two men shook their head when Blue laughed like mad when she snapped pictures of Ruby and Steven kissing each other.

But then the day came the Pokedex Holders had to say goodbye to each other and go back to their regions. Ruby decided to go back to Sinnoh, because that is where he had to be if he wanted to conquer the Sinnoh Contests. The young Lady dragged her two bodyguards to Unova, "Something about an important meeting and whatnot…" Pearl said, rolling his eyes.

Thus everyone said goodbye.

Gold and Silver looked how the two couples happily left to catch their plane and ship. Gold sighed deep. "I'm glad they made up. Guess we have to solve our problems, too, huh?"

"Hmm-hmm." Silver nodded.


End file.
